Wolves of the Forest
by Goldmoonrider
Summary: Graypelt and his sister live in a white-wolf clan, and they are gray wolves. They think that everything is going to be alright, but when black-wolf clan wolves come and take them away, they know that nothing is fine. Follow Graypelt in his quest to find out the truth about his parents. Started as a powerpoint. Please Review!
1. Proluge

A sleek black wolf walked through the red-wolf canyon. Next to him, a dark gray she-wolf staggered in front of ten 0ther black wolves. Two black wolves were next to the gray one, pushing her along the path of the Black Fawn.

The lead wolf stopped and sniffed the air, looking for a scent. When he finished sniffing the air, he turned around, his head high and strong.

"Wolves of Black-Moon clan! I have scented Darkshadow!" with that, all the wolves howled happily. The wolf wagged his tail once, and then there was silence. "Graystorm, the one we have here with us, has half-clan kits, and what happens to wolves that have half-clan kits?" all the wolves looked at him, their eyes full of pride. "We destroy them! We must find her kits, then kill them along with their mother!" Graystorm looked down at her paws, sad about what happened.

"I, Darkstar, leader of Black-Moon clan, shall order to have this wolf killed for what she has done!" Darkstar howled. But as he did, a sleek blue and gray wolf came out of the cave, trotting eagerly forward to meet Darkstar. "Well, I see you have come out of you cave Lightningfur."

"Yes, I have. What is it you want this time Darkstar? DarksA sleek black wolf walked through the red-wolf canyon. Next to him, a dark gray she-wolf staggered in front of ten 0ther black wolves. Two black wolves were next to the gray one, pushing her along the path of the Black Fawn.

The lead wolf stopped and sniffed the air, looking for a scent. When he finished sniffing the air, he turned around, his head high and strong.

"Wolves of Black-Moon clan! I have scented Darkshadow!" with that, all the wolves howled happily. The wolf wagged his tail once, and then there was silence. "Graystorm, the one we have here with us, has half-clan kits, and what happens to wolves that have half-clan kits?" all the wolves looked at him, their eyes full of pride. "We destroy them! We must find her kits, then kill them along with their mother!" Graystorm looked down at her paws, sad about what happened.

"I, Darkstar, leader of Black-Moon clan, shall order to have this wolf killed for what she has done!" Darkstar howled. But as he did, a sleek blue and gray wolf came out of the cave, trotting eagerly forward to meet Darkstar. "Well, I see you have come out of you cave Lightningfur."

"Yes, I have. What is it you want this time Darkstar? Darkshadow is tired of being used," Lighningfur growled to Darkstar.

"I have a request for you and Darkshadow," Darkstar told the dark wolf. "I need help finding the young kits of Graystorm."A sleek black wolf walked through the red-wolf canyon. Next to him, a dark gray she-wolf staggered in front of ten 0ther black wolves. Two black wolves were next to the gray one, pushing her along the path of the Black Fawn.

The lead wolf stopped and sniffed the air, looking for a scent. When he finished sniffing the air, he turned around, his head high and strong.

"Wolves of Black-Moon clan! I have scented Darkshadow!" with that, all the wolves howled happily. The wolf wagged his tail once, and then there was silence. "Graystorm, the one we have here with us, has half-clan kits, and what happens to wolves that have half-clan kits?" all the wolves looked at him, their eyes full of pride. "We destroy them! We must find her kits, then kill them along with their mother!" Graystorm looked down at her paws, sad about what happened.

"I, Darkstar, leader of Black-Moon clan, shall order to have this wolf killed for what she has done!" Darkstar howled. But as he did, a sleek blue and gray wolf came out of the cave, trotting eagerly forward to meet Darkstar. "Well, I see you have come out of you cave Lightningfur."

"Yes, I have. What is it you want this time Darkstar? Darkshadow is tired of being used," Lighningfur growled to Darkstar.

"I have a request for you and Darkshadow," Darkstar told the dark wolf. "I need help finding the young kits of Graystorm."

hadow is tired of being used," Lighningfur growled to Darkstar.

"I have a request for you and Darkshadow," Darkstar told the dark wolf. "I need help finding the young kits of Graystorm."


	2. Chapter 1: The Silver Moon

A young warrior of white-wolf clan looked up at the moon. His name was Graypelt because of his unusual gray fur. He was watching the moon tonight. It was more whiter than normal tonight and Graypelt had already made the thought of sleeping under it.

"Graypelt, should I get you a bit more fresh-kill before I leave you to sleep?" Graypelt whipped his head around to see Snowstar walking towards him.

"No, I think I should get some later, but thanks for asking," Graypelt said with a worried look on his face.

Snowstar looked at him, her eyes filled with the same grief that Graypelt was holding onto. A moon before, Graypelts mother, Shadepelt, had been swept under the river in White-wolf territory. Both Snowstar and Graypelt had grieved over her death. But they were not the only ones to grieve over the loss of the queen. Graypelts other siblings, Mosskit, Cloudkit and Riverkit, also grieved over their mother. They had been born about five moons ago and were almost old enough to become apprentices.

"Alright, I guess I should leave you to your sleeping. Also, can you keep an eye out on the camp tonight Graypelt? I think there may be some rouges out there," Snowstar looked at the moon again. "Hmm, I have been thinking about the moon. You know, the night I was born-"

"WHITEFUR IS GONE!" Hightail ran out of the nursery, her eyes filled with horror.

"WHITEFUR! Where is she!" called out Snowstar, who had been watching the whole time, which Graypelt had thought she was not looking anywhere but into the moon.

"I think I know where she is Snowstar!" it was Blackstripes, Goldheart's mate.

"Where Blackstripes?!" Sandfur came out of her den, her fur almost white under the moon.

"I think she might have gone…. to the fox den by the river!" Blackstripes, with eyes wide, ran out in the way of the river. The rest of the clan followed him, their paces faster than his.


	3. Chapter 2: Race to the River

The wolves raced out of camp all together. The only ones left were Moonstripe, sister to Snowstar and the clan deputy, her apprentice, Snowpaw, and Ferretdash, her old apprentice. Snowstar was in the lead of the group of wolves that had left the camp. None of the wolves wanted to be in more shock after the shock already given by the death of Shadepelt. This was the same way the she had died near the river.

'Why won't she ever give birth in the nursery?' wondered Graypelt.

The funny thing was that when a queen is giving birth, they always think they are going to be banished by the leader if one of the pups is a defected one.

'Does Whitefur think she is going to be banished too?' but Graypelt needed to move on, not think so much about what might happen, and if he know what might happen, he might find a way to prevent it from doing so.

All of a sudden, Graypelt heard a loud yell from the other side of the river. It was Whitefur! She had fallen into the river and was about to drowned in it! Her pups would be lost!

Splash!

The whole clan watched as a Red wolf from Red-wolf clan rushed into the water to save Whitefur.

"IT'S A RED WOLF SAVING A WHITE WOLF!" yelled Blackstripes, who had apparently been cleaning his paws the whole time.

The red wolf pulled Whitefur out of the water and pulled her to the driest place around.

"Hello, I am Redpelt of Red-wolf clan. I could see that your friend was having a bit of trouble getting out of the water, so, I thought I might help, since you White-wolves don't know how to swim and all," the wolf looked around at the clan with their eyes filled with shock.

Blackstripes growled at her, but she paid no attention to him and kept her gaze on Graypelt, who stood stifly next to worn out Whitefur. "You're a gray wolf among white wolves. How so?" She questioned.

Graypelt stood still, but he started to notice his clanmates all around him look at him slowly. "I-I can't answer that for you." He said. "Only Skaarskard can." Skaarkskard was the wolf up in the sky who guided wolves who had passed on up the Star Ladder. One of their ancestors, Faolan the Great, was going to be named Skaarskard, but he was taken from his mother and named by a bear who's name was Thunderheart. She had raised him from a pup but she had died after Faolan was almost full grown.

Redpelt nodded, then sat down and curled her tail around her paws. "My leader wishes to speak with you, Snowstar," She said and then stood up again. "If you would please follow me now to my camp." She padded away, followed by the rest of the wolves.


	4. Chapter 3: Why Am I Gray?

Graypelt watched as white wolves passed him on his way to the fresh-kill pile after ariving home from the Red-wolf Clan. He felt like a lone gray cloud among many white clouds. It was strange, but at the same time, he felt special. He, along with his sister, Brighteye, were the only gray wolves in their Clan. For that, Snowstar seemed to admire them, always making sure they were doing ok. But Graypelt just shook his head and kept on his way up the long trail to the highest part of their mountain territory, which was where the Camp was. Even so, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was gray.

Graypelt had always wondered why his coat was a gray color and not white. Ever since he had first seen his reflection in a pool of ice as an apprentice, the question had always struck him. But it seemed to never stick with his sister, which was why he didn't think on it too much. He padded into camp and sighted his foster mother, Risingmoon, with his younger siblings.

All of his mother's new kits were white. Their names were Mosskit, being a girl, Riverkit, being a boy, Cloudkit, who was the prettiest girl of the group, and Eaglekit, who was a boy and was also Risingmoon's kit. Graypelt was in a white wolf clan. He knew he should have a white coat. _Well, _he thought, _maybe I had a different father than them, one with an ancestor with gray fur. _He kept up his pace until he was pading away from his foster mother and brothers and sisters.

But when he drew closer to the fresh-kill pile in the middle of the camp, Riverkit jumped on his back, followed by Mosskit, Eaglekit and Cloudkit.

"Got you!" Riverkit squealed as he grabbed onto her brothers back.

"Hey," Brighteye came over to the scene. "Get off your brother, I think he is really tired." She stared down at the pup with her deep amber eyes.

Eaglekit pouted. "But I want to play with brother." He made his pitiful look.

Brighteye shook her head. "That may work with mother, but not with me. Now go back and play with the other kits."

The kit growled a little, but trotted back to his mother, his brother and sisters on his tail. Graypelt chuckled and looked back at his sister.

"Hey, Brighteye," He asked. " Do you know your mother is really your mother?"

Brighteye looked at him with a questioning look. "Of course I do. It's Shadepelt." But Graypelt knew that Brighteye knew that was not true, for Graypelt and Brighteye were not at all like her.

"So, then why do we look like we are from a Gray-wolf clan?" Graypelt questioned.

Brighteye shrugged. "How would I know? Maybe the Others colored our pelts when we were born." She snorted. "But if I were you, I would stop thinking about it right away. It just gives me a headache."

Graypelt laughed. "Of course it does, everything does."

Brighteye gave her brother a glare then made her way over to the fresh-kill pile where she pushed a squirrel off a vole with her black nose and lifted the limp mouse-like creature up by it's scruff. She carried it back over to her brother and dropped it next to him, turning to stand next to him and laying down. The two snacked on it until there was nothing let but bones, then cleaned their fur.

"AHH!" a shriek came from the opening to the camp. As soon as the shriek had finished, dark black wolves zipped into the camp, their teeth bared. They were all sleek and huge, and they looked like giants.

Then, the first one that had come in, the biggest of them all, stood in the middle of the camp. Two of the black wolves rushed and rushed into the leaders den. They brought out Snowstar and made her sit in front of her den.

"Wolves of white-wolf clan," the large wolf said. "I am Darkstar, leader of Black-moon clan. I am looking for two light gray wolves." just as he said that, he saw Graypelt and Brighteye. "Their they are! Get them and lets go!"

Graypelt winced as Risingmoon shrieked in horror at these words and tried to attack the huge intruder. One of his gaurds, a strangly light black wolf with blue eyes, leapt on her and nipped at her ear. She wimmpered and stared at Graypelt and Brighteye with huge, terrified eyes. Graypelt wanted to move, to help, but his legs were locked in terror and that held him back. He looked at Brighteye, who was in the same state of horror but was able to move her head. Her eyes were full of greif and terror, which frightened Graypelt, until he wanted to shrink in horror. Something was wrong.

**Hey everyone. I hope whoever is looking at this story with understand it, cause I sort of didn't understand this ending. I had been listening to jaz music 5 minutes before working on this and now those songs are stuck in my head, which makes it hard for me to focus. I hope you like the book so far, cause I sure do, even though I wrote it. Well, everyone, good luck on your stories!**

**-Goldmoonrider**


	5. Chapter 4: The Gathering

Both Graypelt and Brighteye were pushed along the path of the Black Fawn. They both didn't know what was happening. As they came up the last hill top, they were stopped at the very top. Both the young wolves looked down to where Darkstar was heading. There was a black cave in the canyon wall.

"Get a move on, half-clanners!" the wolf behind them gave a large push, making Graypelt and Brighteye top fall down. The wolves behind pulled them up and made them go on.

As they came closer to the cave, Graypelt and Brighteye were able to hear what Darkstar was saying to a dark blue and gray wolf.

"We have the two kin of Graystorm," Darkstar growled. "Where is Graystorm?"

"I am getting her! Blackfur, where is the prisoner?!" out came a small faded black wolf with Graystorm. Brighteye and Graypelt watched as Graystorm was pushed out of the cave and brought her to the rest of the group. Both of the young warriors were still a bit bewildered about what was happening.

"Graystorm, meet Brighteye and Graypelt, your kits!" Darkstar hissed at Graystorm.

Brighteye and Graypelt gasped. What could this wolf be talking about? The gray she-cat couldn't be their mother, unless…

* * *

Darkstar stood higher than the rest of the wolves. Graystorm, Graypelt, and Brighteye were still very confused. Darkstar, Lightningfur, and Blackfur were standing on a rock in the middle of the gathering of the dark wolves clan together, talking to each other about Shadow-moon clan's leader Shadestar.

The Black-moon clan was at the dark clan gathering that always took place on a full moon in the Meadow of the Moon. They had brought Graystorm, Graypelt, and Brighteye along for showing the other clans that Black-moon clan was the best clan in the forest!

Darkstar looked around as Shadestar jumped up onto the rock in the middle of the meadow and sat with Darkstar and the others. As they talked, Shadestar, leader of ShadeClan, glanced over at the three prisoners, then glanced back.

A few minutes later, Shadestar jumped down with Lightningfur, Blackfur, and Darkstar following him. They stalked over to Graystorm and her children and looked at them carefully. Graystorm took a good look at him, then jumped at him. But as she did, Neddlepaw of ShadeClan, jumped at her, knocking her down in a moment. Shadestar growled at Graystorm, then walked away.

"Get me out of here!" a screech howled through the canyon, and there, in a cage brought in by StormClan, was a tawny gray she-wolf, barely old enough to be a warrior in her looks. "Help! Someone!"

"Shush!" a StormClan wolf growls into the cage. "Be quiet or I will have to get Stormstar to hurt you!" The tawny light gray she-wolf jumped back at this and sat at the edge of the cage being pulled by two very strong looking wolf from StormClan.

A yowl from the top of the high rock came, and Shadestar began to speak. "Wolves of this dark forest, I shall speak first. My territory is full of prey. But one of our warriors caught a pheasant, but inside was maggots, lots of them too. Not even Darkberry can figure it out," Darkberry was the Shadeclan's medicine cat, who was a very dark gray ginger tom with amber eyes. His apprentice, Wishbush, a gray tabby tom with an attitude to almost anyone but his mentor and leader, was the one who knew everything in the forest. He could not even figure anything from the sign.

"Plus, Wishbush is off on a journey to Tall Tree. But, I shall let Stormstar speak now.

"Thank you Shadestar," The StormClan leader arose into his place. He had dark brown fur and dark amber eyes. "StormClan is doing perfect. Our warriors have grown stronger since the drought. We have caught a gray wolf from Brown-wolf clan," Graystorm's eyes pricked forward when Stormstar howled this. "Her name is Graynight. I hope she will go with your collection Darkstar," the brown wolf searched with his eyes until he found Graypelt being guarded by Blackfur. "I see that you have Graypelt with you Darkstar."

"I do Stormstar," Darkstar stalked out of the shadows. "But he's ours."

Graypelt looked at Brighteye, his eyes full of question. She just shrugged and looked back to the huge rock in front of them.

"I think it is time for someone else to speak now Darkstar," Stormstar backed up and sat in the shadows. Darkstar came forth and growls back to Stormstar. "Wolves of all clans here, I think you already know I have caught Graypelt, the legendary Graypelt. But right now is no time to talk about that," as Darkstar went on about the prey and the rain, Graypelt started to wonder why everyone wanted him.

"Brighteye," He whispered to his sister. "Do you know what's going on around here?"

Brighteye sighed. "I think they are just acting this all out. Lets just wait and see what happens next."


End file.
